


No worries allowed

by JisooSZ



Category: Gintama
Genre: A bit domestic fluff, Both are fools so, M/M, Post Benizakura arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisooSZ/pseuds/JisooSZ
Summary: Gintoki está preocupado, pero expresarlo nunca ha sido su fuerte.





	No worries allowed

Se asomó cautelosamente por la ventana, soltando un imperceptible suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que desde allí no podría ver el interior de la habitación. Se agachó un poco más, sintiendo una de las tejas del viejo tejado resbalarse, y recolocó su pie para no partirla y hacer un fuerte escándalo.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo el frío viento otoñal chocando contra su nuca y enviándole un horrible escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. La piel se erizó y tembló involuntariamente.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró los alrededores desde su privilegiado lugar encima del tejado. Era de noche y unas nubes negras tapaban todo el cielo, así que la visibilidad era muy reducida. Pero no es como si él no estuviese acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Sus dedos tantearon con suavidad la ventana y la deslizó con un seguro empujón, sonriendo cuando notó que se abría sin demasiado esfuerzo. ¿Así de fácil era asaltar la casa de un terrorista? Entró de un salto a la habitación, sabiendo que la vieja madera crujiría bajo sus pies si hacía un movimiento mínimamente brusco. Volvió a cerrar la ventana tras él cuando el aire frío también se coló dentro.

Se movió medio a ciegas, dejando que sus ojos se adaptaran a la semi oscuridad. Al ser Luna llena, a pesar de estar nublado, aún se filtraba algo de tenue luz. Vio el futón en mitad de la habitación, básicamente porque era lo único que había en ella. Ni armarios, ni escritorios, ni estanterías. Nada. Sólo un futón.

Se sentía como una habitación demasiado vacía, pero sabía que él no podía tener ningún objeto personal por ahí tirado. Ese piso era un refugio provisional, en cuanto el Shinsengumi se acercase mínimamente, ya estaría en otro lugar.

Gintoki se sintió como un ladrón cuando se deslizó suavemente de puntillas por la habitación, quitándose las botas y dejándolas debajo de la ventana. Se acercó y se acuclilló al lado del futón. El bulto que estaba enterrado debajo de una pesada colcha amarilla se giró, y casi se cae hacia atrás del susto cuando unos ojos completamente abiertos parecieron atravesar hasta su alma.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, asegurándose de que su corazón no había huido, y soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Ese maldito idiota. Ya ni recordaba la de veces que se había asustado al verlo dormir con los ojos abiertos. ¿Se podía descansar así, ah? ¿Había algo realmente mal con su cabeza vacía? ¿Era eso?

Suspiró, dando una suave mirada al resto de la habitación. Las paredes tenían lo que intuía que era un papel viejo y desgastado blanco. El tatami verde no estaba sucio, pero se notaba que ya había alcanzado su vida útil. Contrario a lo que pudiese parecer, no olía a polvo. Había un ligero olor a alguna flor que creyó identificar como crisantemo, aunque no le prestó demasiada atención.

Después de ver que no había nada interesante por observar, su mente ya no pudo evitar más esa molesta pregunta. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Qué quería conseguir?

Y seguiría divagando, pero de repente algo lo agarró de la muñeca, y el chillido aterrorizado murió en su garganta al pensar en algún ente maligno que quería arrastrarlo hacia el inframundo. Se cayó de culo hacia atrás, no sin antes soltar un fuerte golpe a aquella cosa que lo acababa de tocar.

Y al oír el bufido de dolor que sonó cuando golpeó, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que no era ningún fantasma resentido, sólo una peluca parlante.

―¿Qué se supone que haces? ―gruñó la voz revuelta bajo el edredón. El pelo negro asomó cuando apartó las mantas de una patada, y Gintoki se echó a reír al ver que parecía un nido de pájaros, quedándose sentado donde había caído.

―¡Zura, por favor, ves a mirarte al espejo! ―jadeó, intentando contener la risa. No era su idea despertar a medio edificio, no sabía si él estaba solo, pero no podía evitarlo. En serio, ¿aparecería algún pajarito ahí? ¡Se suponía que las golondrinas ya habían migrado!

―No es Zura- ―interrumpió de golpe la frase cuando su lento cerebro pareció procesar la información de que no estaba solo. Gracias a que se había incorporado un poco, Gintoki pudo ver que sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa―. ¡Gintoki! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás asaltando mi casa?

―Oi, oi, tú lo haces siempre, ¿ahora si yo lo hago está mal? ―acusó.

―No es lo mismo, yo soy un terrorista ―dijo, incorporándose lentamente y sentándose, mientras se frotaba con molestia la mandíbula. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al mirar a Gintoki fijamente, como si intentase comprender qué hacía ahí exactamente sólo con perforarlo con la mirada.

―¡¿Ah?! ¿Lo aceptas así sin más?

El grito que dio Gintoki fue suficiente para que Katsura se moviese rápido y le tapase la boca, aunque él contestó con un empujón que lo alejó.

―Cállate, mis hombres están en las otras plantas. Los despertarás ―siseó en voz baja, girando la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta corredera.

―Tú los despertarás con tu idiotez.

―¿Perdona? Ven aquí y repítelo más alto.

―Oi, ¿me estás amenazando? ―gruñó Gintoki, acercándose demasiado a su cara.

Estando tan cerca, notó el ligero tic en el ojo de Katsura cuando se molestaba un poco pero quería guardar la compostura por su estúpido código de samurái o _bushido_ o como quisiera llamarlo. Él se echó hacia atrás, sentándose bien sobre su futón, y acomodó las manos en las estrechas mangas de su pijama a rallas, sin darse cuenta de que no podía ponerlas como si fuese su haori normal. 

―¿Qué haces aquí, Gintoki? ―preguntó de nuevo, sonando esa vez algo cansado.

―Venía a visitar a una vieja peluca, ¿no puedo? ―no supo por qué su tono de voz tomó un aire defensivo, pero Katsura no pareció notarlo, y sólo suspiró.

―Tú nunca… ―las palabras se quedaron en el aire, y negó con la cabeza, desenredando sus manos de aquellas estúpidas mangas―. ¿Quieres un té?

―¿No tienes leche de fresa?

―No tengo algo que sólo tomaría un niño pequeño con problemas de diabetes.

―Perdona, pero la leche de fresa es algo muy bueno para el fortalecimiento de los huesos, deberías planteártelo ahora que ya estás cerca de los trei-

―¿Vas a querer té o no? ―le interrumpió bruscamente. Gintoki sonrió maliciosamente. La edad y Katsura era algo que no se llevaban bien.

―Bueno, si insistes… ―murmuró perezosamente, apoyando las manos en el tatami para recostarse hacia atrás.

―Ve al salón, está justo detrás de la puerta.

Él sólo bufó ante la idea de moverse, pero se levantó, no sin dejar de quejarse en voz baja en ningún momento, y se encaminó hacia el salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de él en cuanto salió. Un fuerte olor a productos de limpieza dañó su olfato al instante, y arrugó la nariz, tanteando la pared para encontrar la llave de la luz. 

Cuando la bombilla parpadeó vacilante, se movió hacia el sencillo sofá negro que había. Como en la habitación, la sala estaba prácticamente vacía. Era un salón-cocina totalmente abierto. Apenas tenía un pequeño sofá de dos (dudosas) plazas, un kotatsu sin montar, y al fondo estaba una estrecha cocina con forma de L. Parecida a la suya, pero más pequeña incluso. La única diferencia era que esa estaba totalmente recogida e impecable, no como la suya. Ver que hasta el suelo brillaba de lo limpio que estaba le irritó más de lo que debería, y se dejó caer al sofá, con las piernas colgando por el reposabrazos. Quizás por eso olía tanto a productos de limpieza. Era casi insoportable.

Ahora, de nuevo, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo en la casa del terrorista más buscado de Edo? O mejor dicho, ¿qué hacía en la casa de su viejo compañero de guerra? ¿Estaba preocupado, era eso? Ah, ¿el gran Gintoki Sakata, protagonista del “shonen del año”, preocupado por alguien? ¿Qué clase de broma barata era esa? ¡Oi, productores, ¿eso no era algo OOC?! ¡Es decir, sí que se preocupaba a veces, pero no es como si fuese a demostrarlo! Aunque en teoría no lo había demostrado, sólo se movió de forma inconsciente hacia la casa de ese idiota…

Katsura de nuevo interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando salió de la habitación, ya completamente vestido. Gintoki tuvo que ahogar una risa cuando vio que se había peinado también, aparentemente ofendido por su comentario del nido de pájaros. Él le lanzó una mirada ante la risa mal disimulada y se dirigió hacia la cocina, sacando una tetera para poner a calentar el agua.

―Sólo tengo té negro, espero que no te importe.

―Justo el más amargo, ¿ah? ¿Intentas echar a Gin-chan de tu casa, es eso?

―Si te quisiera echar de mi casa, ya estarías fuera ―fue lo único que él contestó.

Ese día parecía que Katsura estaba más susceptible a ser molestado que otras veces. Normalmente siempre le ignoraba o cambiaba de tema, como si su cabeza estuviese en otra parte, o sólo llena de aire. Bueno, quizás le apetecía dormir más y por su culpa ahora tenía que atenderle. Já, pues que se aguante.

Vio cómo apoyaba la cadera suavemente contra la encimera mientras encendía el fogón más pequeño de la cocina. Puso la tetera sin apenas moverse y se giró sólo un poco para abrir un armario alto y sacar dos tazas de cerámica que parecían más viejas que el piso (y eso ya era algo que tener en cuenta).

No podía verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas, pero sus movimientos eran lentos. Se notaba que lo acababa de despertar. No es como si se sintiese mal, ¿cuántas veces había irrumpido Katsura en su casa sin importarle qué estuviese haciendo? Pero por alguna razón, en lo más hondo de su mente, sintió que estaba molestando. Gracias a que no le interesaba profundizar en sus pensamientos fue que no se levantó y se fue.

El hecho de poder verle la espada que normalmente estaba tapada por el pelo largo le hizo parpadear confuso, dándose cuenta por fin de que ahora era corto. Muy corto, demasiado.

―Oye, Zura.

―No es Zura, es Katsura.

El hecho de que dijese su típica línea tonta hizo que esa pequeña y minúscula punzada molesta desapareciese, a pesar de que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

Al ver que él no seguía, Katsura se giró un poco, sin dejar de observar la tetera por si el agua hervía. Le lanzó una rápida mirada a Gintoki, que estaba tirado en su sofá. El respaldo no era muy alto, así que a pesar de estar de espaldas, no necesitaba erguirse para asomar la cabeza y mirar hacia la cocina. Los ojos rojos estaban fijos en él, como si estuviese pensando en algo, y Katsura negó con la cabeza.

―¿Te has olvidado de cómo hablar o por fin tus últimas neuronas han muerto?

―Pensaba que el estúpido de este anime eras tú.

―El estratega, dirás ―respondió Katsura al instante.

―Si eres el estratega, entonces estamos listos.

Katsura resopló, antes de incorporarse y coger la tetera cuando comenzó a salir vapor. Preparó las bolsitas de té verde en las tazas y cogió también el azucarero, dejándolo todo en una bandeja. Sentía los ojos de Gintoki sobre él todo el rato, y por alguna razón, eso le incomodó. Además, el silencio era extraño. Un tipo de silencio que sólo tenían cuando él quería decirle algo pero no podía por equis razón.

Caminó hacia el comedor, sin devolverle la mirada, y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Como Gintoki no se movió ni un poco para hacerle espacio en el sofá, se sentó de rodillas en el frío suelo, sirviendo el agua en las tazas.

―¿Qué querías decirme? ―dijo, después de acabar. Ya no podía soportar más el silencio.

―¿Ah? ―Katsura levantó la cabeza ante ese simple monosílabo. Gintoki parpadeó cuando sus miradas se encontraron, como si no le hubiese escuchado para nada.

―Querrás azúcar, ¿verdad? ―cambió de tema bruscamente.

―Qué anfitrión más atento.

―No digas cosas tan desagradables.

Gintoki se carcajeó, antes de incorporarse sólo lo justo como para no estar del todo estirado. Extendió la mano, y Katsura le pasó el té después de echarle cuatro terrones de azúcar. Inspiró el agradable olor del té, sintiendo que el otro olor a limpieza ya desaparecía. Jugueteó con el hilo que sujetaba la bolsita hundida en el agua y luego sopló el líquido, bebiendo un poco. El sabor amargo había sido casi suprimido por el azúcar y sonrió, satisfecho.

―Aunque sea té barato, no está mal.

―Me sorprende que puedas beberlo con tanto azúcar ―suspiró Katsura, negando con la cabeza, mientras sostenía su propia taza entre sus dedos―. Un verdadero samurái no deber-

―Sí, sí. Lo que sea ―su mirada vagó de forma perezosa por la habitación, sin encontrar nada interesante. No había televisión que pudiese llenar silencios incómodos, así que tendría que hablar―. ¿Por qué no tienes televisor?

―¿Para qué querría uno?

―¿Qué clase de hombre no ve la televisión? ¿Cómo vas a ver mujeres guapas, sino? No es como si en la vida real existiesen ―dio un sorbo largo al té, notando que las puntas de sus dedos frías comenzaban a calentarse. Al ver que Katsura no contestaba, levantó un poco la mirada de su taza, viendo que él fruncía el ceño como si estuviese muy concentrado. No pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona.

―¿Para qué querría ver a mujeres guapas en una pantalla? ―parecía que de verdad le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, porque puso la misma cara que ponía cuando diseñaba alguna estrategia complicada en la guerra. Las cejas fruncidas en una mueca de concentración, los labios apretados y los ojos fijos en algún punto, independientemente de cuál fuese. Eso le trajo a Gintoki recuerdos desagradables que descartó al momento.

―¿Lo preguntas de verdad? ¿Eres idiota?

―No lo entiendo.

―¡Ya sabes! ¡Para ver grandes ****** y *****!

―¡Gintoki! ―se escandalizó Katsura en seguida, levantando un poco más la voz de lo que debería. En seguida se calmó, sentándose correctamente de nuevo―. ¡Si quieres verlos, debería ser en la vida real! ¡Sino, no puedes tocarlos!

Ante esa declaración, Gintoki casi se atraganta con su té. Se echó a reír tan genuinamente que sintió que si no tenía cuidado, se caería del sofá y se derramaría todo el líquido caliente sobre él.

―¡Ah, sabía que eras un pervertido! A pesar de que nunca nos querías acompañar a los barrios rojos en la guerra ―se burló.

―No soy un pervertido. Lo sería si me conformase con ver esas cosas a través de una pantalla ―dijo, dignamente. Su espalda ahora estaba tan recta que rivalizaría con una regla. Miró a Gintoki, quien seguía con esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios, y los suyos propios se estiraron en una leve sonrisa―. No soy como tú.

―¡Disculpa, pero Gin-chan no tiene esos pasatiempos!

―Sakamoto me ha contado muchas cosas interesantes de lo que hacíais en esos barrios rojos ―tarareó Katsura. Casi se ríe cuando vio que los ojos de Gintoki se abrían con terror exagerado, saltando del sofá. El té no se derramó de milagro, y él se arrojó al lado de Katsura, como si temiese por su vida.

―¿Qué te ha contado ese maldito imbécil? ―gruñó entre dientes. Vació la taza de un último sorbo y la tiró descuidadamente en la mesa. Le quitó su taza a Katsura y también la dejó ahí, agarrándolo dramáticamente de los hombros―. Lo que te haya dicho es mentira, Zura. No le creas ni una sola palabra.

―¿De qué hablas, Gintoki? Sólo bromeaba ―ver la pequeña sonrisa de Katsura fue suficiente para que él le empujase con fuerza, fingiendo estar molesto.

―Terrorista y mentiroso. Vaya combo de dos por uno. ¡Ni en las ofertas del supermercado! ¡Ya está, me voy! ―se levantó indignado, como si pretendiese irse, pero la voz de Katsura en seguida volvió a sonar.

―Oye, Gintoki ―se giró al oír que su tono volvía a ser serio y se sentó en el suelo, a un lado. Se preguntó si tendría algún cojín para que no se le durmiesen las piernas, pero se calló y las cruzó―. No digo que no quiera que vengas a verme, pero sé sincero conmigo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al agachar la cabeza para volver a beber su té, el flequillo le cubrió completamente los ojos. Una manía estúpida que Gintoki odiaba desde que tenía uso de razón.

Se recostó encima de la mesa, con la barbilla apoyada en ella, y giró la cabeza. Así sí que le veía completamente la cara, y se fijó en que su mandíbula estaba algo roja. ¿Ahí era donde le había dado un golpe antes al asustarse? No recordó que hubiese pegado tan fuerte.

―No te pongas tan serio de repente, Zura. No eres nada divertido ―se quejó. Pareció que la suave forma de cambiar de tema no funcionó, porque él no apartó la mirada del té a medio beber.

―¿Ha pasado algo? ―al ver que Gintoki no respondía, sus dedos apretaron un poco la taza―. ¿Los niños están bien?

―¿Qué tonterías dices? Claro que están bien.

―No tuve tiempo de preguntarlo, pero… ¿no salieron heridos cuando lucharon contra el Kiheitai, verdad? ―su voz sonó tan baja que Gintoki tuvo la suerte de escucharla―. No pretendía que se vieran envueltos en mis problemas. No era su batalla.

Ahora que Gintoki se fijaba mejor en su cara, no era que se moviese lento porque acabase de despertarse. Más bien, parecía agotado, como si no hubiese dormido nada en días. Las ojeras eran suaves y por eso quizás no se había dado cuenta, pero toda esa actitud… ya comenzaba a encajar. Ese idiota había estado preocupado como él por el mismo asunto, sólo que por otras razones.

―¿Por eso no te hemos visto desde que derrotamos a Nizou? ¿Has estado escondiéndote como una rata por tus remordimientos? ―quizás sonó un poco más duro de lo que pretendía, porque vio que los labios de Katsura se apretaban en una ligera mueca―. Los niños están bien, Zura. Son más duros que nosotros dos juntos.

―¿Y tú? ―por fin alzó la mirada, y sus ojos serios se clavaron en Gintoki―. También saliste herido por mi culpa.

―¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué culpa tenías tú ahí?

―Nizou te hirió porque yo no lo derroté antes. Estaba tan seguro de que no sería ningún reto que bajé la guardia, y…

―Oi, oi, eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿sabes? ¿Dónde está la relación causa-efecto? ¡Mejor cállate, no tienes ni idea! ―bufó Gintoki, negando con la cabeza. A pesar de haber intentado burlarse de él, Katsura ni tan siquiera parpadeó, ya acostumbrado a esas salidas.

―Entonces… ¿tus heridas ya están curadas?

―No subestimes el poder de regeneración del protagonista de un anime shonen, ¿quieres? ―al ver que era imposible hacerle reaccionar como de costumbre, Gintoki se recostó un poco más contra la mesa, intentando ver la sombra que eran los ojos de Katsura―. ¿Y tú? Supongo que querrás morirte cada vez que ves el desastre que tienes por pelo. Quizás ahora sí que podrías usar una peluca ―estiró los dedos como si quisiera acariciarlo.

―El pelo crece. No importa ―dijo, mirándole de reojo cuando él apartó en seguida la mano.

―Y las heridas sanan. Tampoco importa.

Katsura suspiró, viendo que no tenía ningún sentido discutir con Gintoki. Siempre había sido como hablarle a una pared, aunque no fuese consciente de que también era su caso. Nunca habían sido buenos para comunicarse entre ellos, y esa vez no sería una excepción.

Dio un último trago a su té, disfrutando de la agradable sensación del líquido caliente humedeciendo su garganta seca, y dejó la taza en la mesa. Se levantó cuando su espalda comenzó a doler por estar en el suelo y se sentó en el sofá, haciéndole un suave gesto para que se sentase también. Gintoki hizo una mueca perezosa, pero reconsideró su oferta y le hizo caso, esa vez sentándose bien en el sofá. Era pequeño y sus piernas casi se tocaban, por lo que los dos se encogieron de forma inconsciente.

―No me gusta.

Katsura le dirigió una mirada extraña al oírle decir eso. Gintoki le observaba atentamente, aunque en seguida desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. No había nada que ver, ya que la cortina estaba echada, pero parecía ser infinitamente más interesante.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó, al no comprender de lo que hablaba. Los ojos perezosos de Gintoki volvieron a revolotear por su cara.

―Ese corte de pelo. No me gusta.

―Siempre me decías que me lo cortase porque parecía una niña.

―No me gusta ―repitió de nuevo, en un murmullo.

Pareció que dudaba durante unos segundos, y Katsura no supo por qué, pero inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia él, como una invitación. Gintoki tampoco sabía la razón, pero sus dedos volvieron a estirarse y acariciaron con suavidad el pelo negro. Las hebras le hicieron cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos. Nunca lo había tocado de aquella forma, más que simples roces no intencionados, pero seguramente cuando estaba largo habría sido una sensación mucho mejor.

El cabello estaba cortado irregularmente, así que las puntas no tenían una forma bonita al rizarse levemente al final y apuntar hacia donde querían. Katsura, que siempre había sido elegante y cuidadoso, ahora parecía un desastre. Incluso más desastroso que en sus días de guerra, lleno de sangre y barro. No parecía él.

No se dio cuenta de que había pasado a acariciarle la mejilla hasta que Katsura agarró su mano. Sintió pánico, pensando que se la apartaría, pero él apretó un poco su mano, inclinando su mejilla hacia su palma, como si la estuviese acunando. Sus dedos fríos se calentaron al instante contra la piel caliente. Los labios de Gintoki se apretaron cuando él cerró los ojos y suspiró, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

―Si te molesta tanto, quizás sí que debería usar una peluca hasta que crezca ―murmuró.

Quizás fue el tonto comentario o la sensación de opresión que apretaba su pecho, pero Gintoki ya no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él con brusquedad. La exclamación de sorpresa de Katsura quedó opacada por otros labios sobre los suyos.

En medio de lo que fuese eso, sus ojos se encontraron. Fue raro, estarse besando con los ojos abiertos, pero ninguno de los dos se apartó ni un poco.

―A veces me sorprende lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser ―gruñó Gintoki, cuando se separó.

Ni siquiera le dejó contestar, porque lo empujó contra el sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, enredando los dedos en el suave cabello que nacía en su nuca. Tiró un poco para obligarle a alzar la cabeza y volvió a atacar sus labios, soltando una especie de gruñido cuando las manos de Katsura se aferraron a su espalda.

No pensó en qué estaba haciendo ni en por qué no le estaba rechazando. Sólo pensó en que esos labios eran tan finos que si los mordía con algo de fuerza, los rompería.

Sólo fue un leve mordisco en su labio inferior, pero los dedos de Katsura se crisparon al instante sobre su espalda. Su otra mano fue a parar a su cadera, y también apretó allí, como si estuviese indeciso acerca de lo que hacer.

Se separó un poco, abandonando los labios calientes y lo miró fijamente. Katsura también lo observaba, con un suave jadeo y los ojos entrecerrados. Seguía forzándolo a alzar la cabeza, así que no podía moverse más de lo que Gintoki le permitía.

―¿Por qué-?

―No lo soporto ―le interrumpió Gintoki bruscamente. Su mandíbula se apretó, y su mano libre apartó los mechones de pelo que tapaban su frente. Los ojos de Katsura brillaron con algo extraño que no acabó de captar, pero que por alguna razón le hizo sentir seguro―. Él tenía tu coleta, me la restregó por la cara, diciendo que podía confundirse con cabello de mujer… ―sus dientes rechinaron―. Dijo que fue fácil matarte, como si no fueses nada. Y le _creí_.

―No importa, Gintoki ―murmuró Katsura, deslizando en un gesto tranquilizador su mano por la espalda―. Tenía evidencias, era normal que lo creyeses. No importa.

―Creí que estabas muerto ―la forma en la que sus ojos de pez muerto se apretaron fue suficiente para que Katsura levantara su torso, sin importarle el firme agarre sobre su pelo. 

Le soltó el cabello, y enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello, aspirando de forma para nada disimulada ese vago olor familiar. Su pelo olía a champú, probablemente de menta, por lo que apartó los mechones suavemente para frotar su nariz contra la piel de su cuello, disfrutando la forma en la que el vello se erizó. Inspiró de nuevo, y esa vez sí que reconoció el tenue olor corporal del otro hombre. No sabría explicarlo, era suave y sutil, parecido al olor a bosque, a naturaleza. Uno debía estar así de cerca para poder captarlo.

―Sólo tú tienes derecho a matarme, si algún día cambio ―dijo, aprovechando la posición para volver a acariciarle la espalda―. No voy a dejar que nadie más lo haga. 

―Pensé-

―Siempre estaré aquí para ti, porque eres mi comandante. Y yo sólo soy Zura.

Eso fue suficiente. El punto de quiebre. Se incorporó y volvió a inclinarse sobre él, buscando ansioso su boca. Katsura separó sus labios al momento y su lengua se coló en su boca, notando al instante el desagradable sabor del té amargo sin azúcar. Pero no le importó, y no creía que Katsura le dejara separarse por la forma en la que lo empujaba contra él.

Comenzó a pelearse con el haori azul marino, tirando bruscamente para apartarlo de los hombros. Sus dedos temblaban inquietos sobre la tela y sus ojos se movían por todos lados, viendo ahora el cuello de Katsura estirado hacia él, sus clavículas tentadoras, su piel fina. Sólo fueron unos segundos de indecisión porque no sabía qué atacar primero, pero el otro hombre los aprovechó como si hubiesen sido minutos.

Gintoki se vio empujado hacia atrás y su espalda chocó contra el sofá, aunque no le dio tiempo ni de quejarse, porque él ya estaba entre sus piernas. Un gemido sorprendido casi escapa de su garganta, pero fue opacado por los labios de Katsura. Abrió los ojos casi al máximo al sentir que él volvía a moverse con algo de brusquedad contra su entrepierna, y sintió un agradable ramalazo de placer atravesarle la espalda.

―Zura… ―murmuró Gintoki, cuando le dio algo de tregua para respirar. Los ojos del hombre lo miraron entrecerrados, y volvió a mover sus caderas contra él, obligándole a arquear ligeramente la espalda. La espalda de Katsura también se curvó hasta formar un arco perfecto, y su frente descansó en el hombro de Gintoki.

―No es Zura ―bufó, inclinándose para besar su cuello. Fueron besos tímidos al principio, pero que se volvieron seguros cuando sintió las manos calientes de Gintoki deslizándose por su espalda baja, para obligarle a que volviese a rozar sus erecciones por encima de la ropa―, es Katsura.

―Ahora eres sólo Zura, lo dijiste ―soltó un bajo suspiro cuando los dientes de Katsura mordieron su cuello con ligereza. No dejaría marca en una zona tan arriesgada, aunque no prometía lo mismo por su parte―. Soy tu comandante, ¿verdad? Entonces vas a tener que obedecer ahora.

―¿Oh? No sabía que tenías esas inclinaciones.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes ―murmuró contra su oído.

Casi sonríe cuando sintió que se estremecía contra él, dejando de provocarlo con ese maldito movimiento enloquecedor. Una de sus manos encontró su lugar en una nalga y al estrujarla, sintió que Katsura casi saltaba. Aunque como venganza, se inclinó y mordió su labio inferior, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Gintoki dejase escapar un gemido adolorido un poco alto.

La sonrisa de ese estúpido terrorista le calentó la cabeza más de lo que ya estaba, y su otra mano lo empujó más hacia abajo para poder morderle los labios como respuesta. Los dos soltaron un bufido cuando sus piernas se enredaron y sus entrepiernas volvieron a chocar, y Gintoki aprovechó para mordisquear suavemente su cuello.

Le molestaba que llevase capas y capas de maldita ropa, y cuando estaba decidiendo si arrancársela o quitársela, el ruido de la puerta golpeando con fuerza le hizo levantar la cabeza al momento. No se esperaba que Katsura no se apartase y su frente chocó contra su nariz en un ángulo doloroso.

A pesar de todo, los dos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta. La cara de póker de Elizabeth de siempre los saludó, y al segundo siguiente ella cerró la puerta con otro fuerte golpe.

Se miraron, y Gintoki empezó a reírse histéricamente cuando la nariz de Katsura comenzó a sangrar sin control.

―¡Ah, mierda, mierda, mierda! ―chilló, sin saber si reír o llorar. Su kimono blanco ya estaba empapado de sangre al intentar detener la hemorragia.

―¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ―gritó también Katsura, intentando apartarlo porque estaba ensuciándole toda la cara con su sangre al pasarle las mangas del kimono por el rostro―. ¡Para, Gintoki! ¡Lo estás empeorando!

―¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Intento ayudar!

―¡Suéltame!

―¡Estate quieto de una vez, joder, Zura!

Comenzaron a forcejear en el sofá, demasiado avergonzados como para saber reaccionar como personas normales. Gintoki siguió intentando limpiar la sangre, y Katsura lo empujaba todo el rato, sin éxito.

―¡Estás manchándolo todo!

―¡Es tu maldita sangre, imbécil!

―¡¿Y de quién ha sido la culpa de que esté sangrando?!

―¡¿Perdona?!

No fue hasta que Gintoki empujó a Katsura y éste cayó de culo al suelo que la discusión cesó. Lo agarró del brazo para ponerle de pie con un fuerte tirón y él bufó, caminando hacia el baño con Gintoki aún colgado de él.

―Eres un inútil, no era tan difícil ―bufó, limpiándose la cara con una toalla que al principio era amarilla y acabó roja. Gintoki le pasó algo de papel para que se lo pusiera en la nariz.

―¿Qué se suponía que no era tan difícil? Si ese estúpido pato estaba por aquí, deberías de haberme avisado. Casi foll-

―Gintoki, cállate. Te dije que mis hombres estaban aquí.

―¡Cállate tú y ponte en mi lugar! ¡No puedes arruinar la reputación del protagonista masculino así de fácil! ¡Ten algo de respeto por Gin-chan! ―Gintoki gesticuló exageradamente dentro del minúsculo baño, con Katsura aún lavando todo lo que pillaba―. ¡Por eso sólo nos emiten en horario nocturno! ¡¿Qué van a pensar los seguidores de este anime si ven a su ídolo así?!

―¡¿Verte cómo?! ¡Tú comenzaste esto!

―¡Estaba preocupado por ti y me dejé llevar, grandísimo idiota! ¡Tu cabeza está vacía como un globo! ―se arrepintió al segundo de decir eso. Katsura dejó de frotar la toalla contra su cara y se incorporó lentamente, con sus ojos clavados en él. La sangre todavía escurría de su nariz, pero no parecía importarle en lo absoluto―. Digo, yo pensé que tú… Y bueno…

―También estaba preocupado por ti.

El silencio sobrevino a esa inesperada contestación. Gintoki parpadeó, con la mente en blanco. Y de repente, comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Una risa nerviosa, como si no supiese qué decir, mientras retrocedía lentamente. ¡No, Gin-chan no era ningún cobarde, sólo debía salvar su reputación de tipo duro de anime shonen!

―Gintoki ―que la voz de Katsura fuera seria casi le hace querer salir corriendo―. Podemos intentarlo otro día.

_¡No seas tan directo, maldición! ¡No tienes vergüenza! ¡Cero de vergüenza!_

Volvió a soltar otra risa tonta, y se rascó la nuca.

―Sí, lo que sea.

―Besas bien, parece que lo que decía Sakamoto sí que era cierto ―comentó Katsura, saliendo de la puerta con la toalla en sus manos. Gintoki parpadeó con confusión, hasta que las palabras perforaron su cabeza y su cara se calentó por la vergüenza.

―¡Oi, maldito mentiroso, dijiste que no sabías nada! ¡¿Qué te dijo, ah?! ―gritó, persiguiéndolo―. ¡Zura, vuelve aquí, cobarde! ¡¡Zura!!

Ni se imaginaba cuánto sabía aquel tonto de cabeza vacía.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, aquí estoy con este ship de nuevo. Mis disculpas, pueden conmigo.


End file.
